The 300th year of the Life and Death Brigade
by iwannabegilmore
Summary: It was called the Life and Death Brigade. Celebrating life while avoiding death What happens when one of their life long members suddenly passes.


It was the tricentennial celebration of the Life and Death Brigade, members from all stages of life were assembling together to celebrate the society. It was a cold winter day in Connecticut, the first snow fall of the season had fallen yesterday, the venue was covered in white, with twinkling lights shining through the snow. The atmosphere was magical, whimsical with a buzz of excitement, there were going to be nearly 500 guest at the event. Every important Eli knew that this was an event of a lifetime.

Richard Gilmore was happy with how the event turned out, he along with many other people had made sure this event came to life. The RSVPS came flooding in, the big event was planned and all he had to do tonight was bask in the glory of a good party. He grabbed his _Gilmore Table 4_ place card, handed over his coat the coat check and headed to the bar for a scotch. People were flooding in the tuxedos and ball gowns, Emily was flabbergasted and for once stunned speechless.

Richard ordered a scotch and a martini for his wife, he panned the room for his grand daughter. She had RSVP'd that she would be in attendance, he just hoped the paper let her out on time to attend. He was making the rounds when he saw the Huntzberger's, Elias, Mitchum and Logan were all in attendance. He and Mitchum had commandeered the function, both current Alumni Presidential Liaisons.

The eldest Huntzberger approached Richard " My this is one fantastic reunion." Elias commented.

"Almost 500 members RSVP'd." Richard boasted.

"Colin and Finn should be arriving soon." Logan remarked.

"Ah Rory as well. She was finishing up with a deadline today. She was leaving NY around 3 o'clock. I'm shocked she isn't here yet." Richard said.

"Rory's coming?!" Logan asked. He hadn't seen her in quite sometime, he had called her a few times over the last few years, just exchanging pleasantries after HPG bought out her paper.

"Ah yes. She said she wouldn't miss it for the world." Richard said as he lead Emily to the dance floor. Richard and Mitchum had hoped that the two kids would reconnect at the event. Logan had returned to the family business and Rory was working for a HPG paper in New York, both realized the two where lost with out each other, prospering in their professional lives.

Richard was having the time of his life dancing away. "I am having the most fantastic time, with the most beautiful girl in the room." Richard said into Emily's ear. They were into the 10th song of the evening when everything in the room stopped. Richard had stopped dead in his tracks and began to clutch his chest. He could not longer stand, all he heard were frantic screams.

"Richard Richard!" Emily screamed.

"Someone call 911" Mitchum yelled.

"I'm a Doctor," said Bill Callahan beginning chest compressions. The next minutes flew by as a blur. EMS arrived and were taking Richard to the hospital.

"RORY!?" Emily yelled.

"I'll stay behind until she gets here and bring her to the hospital." Logan said.

"OH thank you Logan" Emily said giving him a quick hug and ran back to the ambulance. Logan stood still as the flashing red lights reflected off the fresh white snow.

Everyone began retreating inside. Logan stood on the step waiting for Rory, it was getting colder and flakes began to fall. A car began to pull up to the event, out stepped Rory in a long cerulean blue ball gown. Her breath hitched when she saw Logan standing on the step.

"You look beautiful Ace." he said walking towards her, trying to hide his fear.

"Logan what's wrong." Rory said as she approached him.

"How do you know somethings wrong?" he asked quizzically.

" You get this "v" right between your eyebrows when your nervous and you're missing your trademark smirk." Rory said.

Logan took a deep breath. " We have to go to the hospital." Logan said as he began leading her towards his car.

" The hospital. I don't understand. " Rory said stopping Logan.

"Your… Richard had a heart attack this evening while he was dancing." Logan said as he gripped her hand. He didn't care what happened to them years ago, he needed to be there for her in this moment.

"What?!" Rory said confused. "But he was taking medication, eating healthy and exercising. If anyone should be having a heart attack it's me! I've had 12 cups of coffee today, ate a box of Entemenn's donuts, a burrito for lunch and topped it all off with an ice cream cone on my way here."

"Ace. Look at me. We have to get to the hospital, your grandmother needs you, and it's starting to snow." Logan said as he opened the door to his Range Rover.

"Logan he has to be ok. It's snowing, snow only means magical things are happening" Rory said looking out the window, tears streaming down her face, Logan grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"I hope so too Ace." Logan said trying to comfort her. He didn't want to make any false promises, things didn't look good when he left. "He looked so good this evening him and Emily were schooling everyone on the dance floor."

"Well Grandma doesn't watch ball room dancing and learn nothing" Rory remarked. "He's supposed to walk Mom down the aisle next month! He's supposed to dance at her wedding. Does she know?" Rory asked

"I have no clue Ace, your grandma left with the ambulance and I said I'd wait for you." Logan said.

"Funny the last time I saw you, the last thing you wanted to do was wait for me." Rory said with venom in her voice.

"Ace, I don't think now is the time or place to have this conversation." Logan said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Funny you said the same thing last month during the merger. You kept avoiding me every time you saw me. You know we'll eventually have to speak about May." Rory said.

"It's because I know I can't think straight around you. But right now, let me be here for you. Let me be you shoulder to cry on." Logan said. They sat in silence until they reached the hospital. Logan parked the car, and he an Rory walked into the Emergency Room, holding Logan's hand as if it were her lifeline.

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore, my grandpa Richard Gilmore was brought in here about 25 minutes ago." Rory asked the receptionist at the main desk.

"He's been brought up to the cardiac intensive care unit room 34A." the woman instructed. "the elevators are to the right." She said pointing down the hall, Logan grabbed her hand and led her to the elevator. They arrived on the floor, where they saw Emily sitting in the waiting area, Rory dropped Logan's hand to move towards her grandmother.

"Grandma! What's happening?!" Rory asked as she embraced Emily in a hug.

"They've transferred him here, and they told me his is critical condition." Emily said sitting down.

"Where's Mom?" Rory said looking around.

"She's on her way." Emily said.

"Ok, it's starting to snow, I hope she takes it slow." Rory said now worried about her mother traveling.

Rory nor Emily noticed that Logan had disappeared until he reappeared with coffee.

"Here Ace, drink this." Logan said handing her the magical elixir, and taking the seat next to her.

"Thank you. Would you mind staying until my mom gets here?" Rory asked.

"I'm staying for as long as you need me." Logan said as he put his arm around her shoulder. Emily was watching the scene before her unfold. It was odd that the two had barely seen each other over the last 3 years, but here they were acting as if nothing had happened. Emily said to herself it's funny how love works.

Another 45 minutes had passed, no news from the doctors, it was then they heard Lorelai yelling "RICHARD GILMORE! MY DAD! WHERE IS HE!" at this point Rory ran towards her.

"MOM!" She yelled embracing her in a giant hug. "We are just sitting waiting for some news. The last we heard his was in critical condition, that's why they moved him up here. He's not stable enough for anyone to go in yet. Grandma's a mess." Rory said as she guided them to the waiting room. She laid eyes on her mother and lost the little bit of self control she had left. "Mom, what happened?" Lorelai asked.

"We were out on the dance floor, I hadn't seen him this happy in the longest time. It was during Chuck Berry's Johnny B Good when he fell to the floor. Lorelai it's Chuck Berry's fault!" Emily exclaimed

"Mom it's not Chuck Berry's fault, Dad loves Chuck Berry. He'll be offended to hear that when he wakes up." Lorelai said. "Because he's going to pull through this." Lorelai said sternly. It was then she noticed the blonde sitting next to her daughter, holding her hand as if they were each other's life line.

"So Logan?! Not that I mind, but how did you get here? " Lorelai asked confused as to how he found himself in a situation that warranted his presence here.

"It was the LBD tricentennial celebration tonight. I was there when it all happened, Richard mentioned Rory was coming but was running late earlier in the evening. Next thing I know chaos had ensued, and I was telling everyone I'd wait for Rory and bring her here." Logan said.

"Well, that was very chivalrous of you Logan. Thank you."

"Where's Luke Mom?" Rory said looking around for him.

"He dropped me off at the front door, he went to go find parking. I was mid taco when Mom called."

"Tacos on a Friday? Tacos are solely meant to be consumed on Tuesdays. Hence Taco Tuesday." Rory said.

"You see we had Taco Tuesday this week, but it was so good I made Luke make Taco's again since there was no Friday night dinner this week. Luke chopped up the tomatoes really tiny so I couldn't tell I was eating vegetables."

"True love." Rory said. It was then a man in a long white lab coat and blue scrubs emerged from behind the doors.

"Mrs. Gilmore?" The doctor asked approaching Emily, he took a seat directly next to Emily. "Your husband has experienced a severe heart attack, right now we have him hooked up to some machines that are keeping him alive artificially, we are currently running some tests to asses the damage. I want to be honest and tell you that the prognosis does not look good."

"This is his third heart attack, Doctor, I know his heart is weak, can I go and see him." Emily said calmly.

"Only two at a time, we are just waiting for some results at this point." The doctor said leading Emily to his room.

"Lorelai, will you come with me?" Emily said extending her hand. "I can't go in there alone." Lorelai stood up from her seat and grabbed her mother's hand and followed her through the big white doors.

Rory stayed behind crying into Logan's chest, she knew they were going into say goodbye.

"I don't know if I'll be able to say good bye." Rory mumbled. Logan stroked her hair and whispered. "We don't know if this is goodbye yet."

"I have this feeling Logan, it's unexplainable it's almost like somehow I know he's already gone. I had this odd feeling today when I was getting ready. I played it up as nerves because tonight I'd really get to see you, maybe dance with you, maybe make out in the coat room."

"Make out with me in the coat room?" Logan laughed.

"I thought it was a thing we did at these types of events." Rory laughed.

"I missed that sound." Logan said.

"What sound?" Rory asked.

"Your giggle" Logan said. " We can make out in the utilities closet like Monica and Chandler if it'll make you feel better."

"Thanks for the offer, imagine if Grandma found us? I already had one grandparent have a heart attack tonight, I can't have another one!" She said as she just put her head on his shoulder waiting for her mom and grandma to come back out.

"Rory, Logan!?" She snapped up when she heard Luke's voice. Rory stood up from her seat and gave Luke a hug.

"What happened?" he asked " all I know is your mother was eating a taco, got a call from who I can only assume was your grandmother. When she hung up she said. Must go. Hospital. St Charles. Dad. Heart. That's all she said. Your mother is never at a loss of words." Luke said. "and then it was snowing and your mom was crying the whole way here, she barely let the car stop before she got out."

"Richard had another heart attack at our Yale Alumni Function tonight. The doctor came out not to long ago to tell them the prognosis isn't good, Emily and Lorelai just went in to see him."

"Oh jeez." Luke said this wasn't good, he was the foundation of his Gilmore Girls. "Do you need coffee Rory? Or a donut? or pie." Luke asked

"they have Pie in a hospital?" Rory asked. "I could really go for some blueberry pie, and a pop tart." Rory said.

"Now that you mention it , they probably don't have pie in the hospital. But when we get home I've got some pie at the diner. "

"Thanks Luke" Rory smiled. It was then both Lorelai and Emily emerged from behind the doors.

"Rory hun, why don't you go in with me and Grandma. It's time to say goodbye." Lorelai said crying. " The nurse said it was ok if we were all in there together to say goodbye."

"goodbye?" Rory asked, she didn't want to think what she was hearing was true.

"Your grandfather made it very clear, that he didn't want to be on life support. I've spoken with the Doctors, and there is just too much damage, he can't breathe on his own, his heart can't pump on his own. He is only being kept "alive " by machines, that man lying in there is NOT my husband. That is not Richard Gilmore." Emily said choking back tears. " So we are going to go in there and say goodbye, and we will move on."

"Rory let's go" Lorelai sad as she lead her from her seat through the giant white doors.

The three Gilmore women, stood next to Richard's beside, the nurse came in and explained what would happen when the disconnected him from the machines. Emily asked if she would wait until they were finished and left to do so. The nurse nodded and excused herself from the room, allowing the family to say their final remarks.

"Dad," was all Lorelai could get out and left the room, leaving Emily and Rory.

"You said I could die first Richard. You promised me." Emily said pointing her finger.

"I'm a writer and I'm at a loss of words. Goodbye grandpa." Rory said. She grabbed emily's hand and escorted her back to the waiting room.

"I can't go home Lorelai." Emily said.

"You'll stay with us in Stars Hollow." Lorelai said. "Let's go. They said they'd call us tomorrow morning with details."

"I'm hungry." Rory said.

"Me too." Emily agreed.

"Ill take you all home. We'll eat at the diner. I owe Rory a slice of blueberry pie." Luke said as they waited for the elevator. Rory was still clutching to Logan's hand. She looked at him, he knew she needed him, and gave her a nod.

"Mom, you and Grandma go with Luke. Logan is going to drive me back to Stars Hollow. I just want to pick something up before we head home. I'll see you in a little. " Rory said.

"Oh my !" They heard emily yell as they approached Luke's car. "You got a new truck?"" Emily asked.

"Yea my truck was beyond repair. Last month Kirk forgot to put the ice cream truck in park, and drove it right into my truck." Luke said opening the door for Emily.

"It stopped snowing." Rory said matter of factly.

"Yea I guess it did." Lorelai said. "She you in a few kid." Lorelai said as they walked towards Logan's car.

Logan helped Rory into her seat, and helped her buckle her seat belt. She was in a trance. "Ace, talk to me." Logan said.

"We need to get his scotch. There's a 24 hour liquor store right before we get to Stars Hollow. I don't like scotch but we need to celebrate his life, and cigars, we need cigars. Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course." Logan said rubbing her hand in support. He had no clue where they stood, but he knew he had to be close to her.

"Logan. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I let you walk away." Rory said

"I'm sorry I didn't fight harder for us." Logan said.

"I talked to grandpa yesterday, he wanted to let me know you were going to be a the event tonight. He told me that sometimes people need to live apart and do things on their own before they can move on together. He thought tonight would be our chance." she said staring out the window.

"Maybe he was right." Logan said as he pulled into the liquor store. "I'm here for you Rory, what ever you need." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

They arrived at Luke's Diner. Rory was shocked to see Emily slurping down a black and white while Luke was cooking the burgers.

"I brought scotch." Rory said as she sat down. "Logan said this is the brand Grandpa drank. Luke I need cups, and a lighter."

"A lighter? " lorelai asked.

"Yes. We are going to smoke cigars and drink scotch." Rory said mater of factly, pouring everyone a glass."

"Easy there Ace, I've got to get you all home some how." Logan said as he nursed the scotch Rory poured for him.

"Logan did you forget we live in walking distance from said establishment. So drink up."

"I thought Gilmore's don't exercise." Logan countered back

"We don't but when you walk to and from food it doesn't count as exercise. So buck up Huntzberger and join in the celebration."

"You know when you get married, you never think about the death part. You live a happy life, you have children, you raise them, you send them to the best schools, you teach them morals, you grow old together, and somehow their life is your life and there's no operation between the two. It's our life, now half of that life is missing. How will I go on? 50 years is a long time to be dependent on another person." Emily said as she slammed her glass on the counter. Luke put a cheeseburger in front of Emily.

"Eat up mom!" Lorelai said. " We'll get through this as a family." she remarked as she took a bite of her burger.

It was late close to 3 am, the bottle of scotch was near empty and they had moved from sadness to story telling. Logan decided he'd share his most memorable moment of Richard.

" You see, we, Colin Finn and I interrupted one of Rory's classes, with a stupid joke. Partly because no girl had never not chased me. She was immune to my charm."

"I wouldn't say immune." Rory countered back

"So, Colin and I declare our love for Rory during the middle of her class. She reads me the riot act in the dining hall that evening, and then the next day I run into Richard on campus. He starts talking engagements and pre-nups and having dinner between our families, he walked away when I just stood there speechless. He really go me that time. " Logan laughed.

"You're leaving the part out, about how he said welcome to the family son. I watched from across the courtyard. Your face went white like you'd seen a ghost." They all laughed and continued onto more stories.

"I'm exhausted." Rory said her eyes getting droopy.

"why don't we head home" Lorelai said putting the cups behind the counter to be washed.

"I'll be home shortly. " Luke said. "I just have to finish some things up here, I've got to leave note for Cesar, to let him know I won't be in today."

The drunken walk to the Crap Shack was quick. Rory was mumbling something about newspapers.

"Only you would be talking about the newspaper at this time." Logan laughed.

"I want to write the obituary for the paper." Rory said.

"It's a good thing I know people" Logan said changing her into her PJ's.

"I want to take up an entire page, I want it to really honor him!" Rory cried.

"I can give you two pages if you want Ace." Logan said

"I've got to leave New York for awhile. Can I just transfer to a Connecticut paper? How does that work? Do I have to apply? Do you need my portfolio? Oh boy I'm going to have to talk to Mitchum. I don't want to talk to Mitchum."

"Ace, slow down we'll talk about this tomorrow morning."

"You're sweet." Rory said as she crawled into her bed. "Are you just going to stand there in your tux or are you going to get into bed?"

"I thought I'd just sleep in the chair." Logan said pointing to the chair in her room.

"Don't be stupid. Get in." Rory said patting the empty spot next to her. Logan removed his coat and crawled in next to her.

"Night Ace." Logan said as he closed his eyes.

Logan woke up feeling extremely warm, Rory was tangled in him like a ivy, their legs intertwined. He just took a few moments to stare, she look the same, she had a few more wrinkles around her eyes, but she looked calm and content compared to the night before. It was amazing that even with their time apart he was drawn to her. He couldn't think straight, he pictured this moment for years, he imagined yelling and someone walking away angry. It was how they fought, but somehow being here in her presence, all of the anger flew out the window, all he felt was regret. He regretted walking away, he regretted not fighting harder for them. He knew the discussion wouldn't happen in the next few days, he knew he just needed to be here for her. He began playing with her hair, when she began to stir.

"Hey." Rory said as she opened her eyes, snuggling deeper into Logan and the covers. "Thanks for staying the night."

"Anytime. First good sleep I've had in years." Logan said.

"It must've been the expensive scotch." Rory said.

"I'm sure it was more of who I was spending the night with." Logan chuckled. "It's only 6am go back to sleep." Logan said as he kissed her forehead. Rory knew that she needed comfort, and Logan was her security blanket. Before she could change her mind she leaned in for a kiss. Logan was hesitant at first, but pulled her in closer, the next thing their clothes were being shed.

"Rory are you sure." Logan asked. Rory nodded, and removed the last of their clothing.

They lay in her bed, both too nervous to be the first to speak, nervous they'd ruin the moment. It was then they heard clanging in the kitchen and the sound of the coffee pot percolating.

"Mhmm. Coffee." Rory said. "Wait here, I'll get you a change of clothes." She said as she picked a shirt and sweats from her dresser.

She made her way out of her bedroom, she tip toed through the living room, careful not to wake a sleeping Emily. She made her way into her Mom's room, Lorelai was up and staring at the ceiling. Rory climbed into her bed with her.

"What are you thinking about?" Rory asked.

"I'm counting the ceiling fan rotations" Lorelai said matter of factly. The two sat there for a few minutes staring at the fan.

"I don't know how you're keeping count." Rory said.

"I'm not but it sounded better than admitting that my dad died." Lorelai said.

"Luke's making coffee and I'm sure there will be pancakes. But I need a change of clothes for Logan." Rory said as she pulled out a flannel and sweat pants from the dresser.

"Logan stayed the night?" Lorelai asked.

"Yea, he slept between me and grandma." Rory said with a straight face.

"That was very considerate of him. Considering last week he was avoiding you at the paper." Lorelai said. "Did you talk about anything?"

"I was pretty drunk last night, I think I asked him about transferring papers, and writing a two page obituary." Rory said groaning.

"Alcohol certainly enhances a Gilmore's ability to rant." Lorelai said.

"Mom what's going to happen with Grandma. She can't be left alone, currently she is down stair with Paul Anka on her legs and clutching a Hello Kitty pillow."

"I have no idea kid. But what I can tell you is that I need coffee in an IV and some pancakes." Lorelai said moving out of her bed.

"I've got to get these to Logan, he only has a tux here." Rory said.

"I bet he's scantly clad in your childhood room. " Lorelai said.

"How would you know?" Rory quickly defended.

"AHA! you did sleep with him." Lorelai said pointing her finger.

"Uh maybe I did, but it was comfortable and secure, and for the first time in years I felt safe." Rory said.

"You've got it bad kid." Lorelai said.

"I do, and I don't know what any of it means." Rory said.

"It'll happen just give it time. I saw the way you two were looking at one another last night."

Rory walked back into her room, Logan was on his phone, "Yea, I'll call you later. Talk to you soon Dad." Logan said as he ended the call.

"Here are some of Luke's clothes. I don't think I've ever seen you in plaid."

"You never saw me in my prep school days, in Andover I had a plaid blazer."

"I'd pay money to see that." Rory said laughing as she watched Logan get dressed in a flannel. "Luke's making pancakes, and grandma's clutching a Hello Kitty pillow."

"Hey so I cleared it with the Hartford Current, they're going to block out an entire page for Richard's obituary, I know last night you said you wanted to write it but, if you can't do it, I'll personally do it for you."

"You did that?" Rory said with tears welling in her eyes. Logan crossed the room and embraced her in hug. "Anything you need Ace, I've got your back." Logan said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I know a million things are running through your head, but I want you to know that when your ready, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Logan said.

"I just want you to know, I haven't stopped loving you Logan, you are my Long Marrow." For now it was what they both needed to hear.

They entered the kitchen Luke handed out coffee. "So what type of pancakes are we feeling this morning, chocolate chip, blueberry, buttermilk?"

"Chocolate Chip!" Lorelai and Rory said.

"So, is anyone going to wake up Grandma." Rory asked.

"I just called the hospital, they are transporting him to the funeral home today around 10 am. I'll make sure she's up by 9am. We'll have to head back to Hartford, at some point. I think one of us will have to stay at the house tonight, so we should bring clothes and pop tarts."

"pop tarts?" Logan asked

"Mom's in between maids, so the food situation is questionable."

"Yea one time, I had to stay there because of snow storm, and I had to teach them how to make a frozen pizza." Rory laughed.

"Life styles of the rich and famous." Lorelai said.

"Logan knows how to use a stove better than me!" Rory said.

Emily entered the kitchen, dressed in Lorelai's rhinestone penis t-shirt and sweats that said "Juicy" on the butt.

"Maybe someone should get a picture of this." Logan whispered in Rory's ear.

"You can't kick her while she's down." Rory said as she sipped her coffee, and Lorelai took out her phone and snapped a picture.

"Grandma take a seat. Luke's making pancakes and coffee." as she put a place setting out for her.

"Logan you're still here?" Emily said as she finally noticed the young blonde at the table.

"Too much scotch." Logan said.

"So much to do today. I have to call the lawyer, your father and I had our funerals planned and payed for years ago."

"So morbid." Lorelai said.

"Really Lorelai, if I left it up to you I'd be buried in a rhinestone casket, with a play list of Cindy Lauper and Madonna."

"Oh and I have to call the newspaper, with the details after we've gotten them squared away." Emily said. She had switched from grieving widow, to drill sergeant.

"Grandma, I'd like to write the obituary, the Huntzberger's have been generous enough to give Grandpa a page in the Hartford Current."

"Oh Logan how wonderful." Emily said.

"Rory can I talk to you in private for a minute." Logan said as he ushered Rory out onto the porch.

"Ace, I hate to leave you, but my dad called this morning. I've got to go over some details with him about the LDB. There are some customs and rituals that have to be conducted for a deceased member. That's what he called about this morning."

"Rituals? I don't even want to know." Rory said.

"Call me when you're in Hartford. I'll come stay with you tonight if you want." Logan said pulling Rory into a hug. She just cried into his shoulder, it was really happening her grandpa was really gone, he wouldn't see her win her Pulitzer, or see her get married or meet his great grand children. It was all so final.

"Thank you." Rory said . "I've missed having you and your shoulder to cry on . But somehow I feel like I'm crying on Luke's shoulder" she said pointing to the flannel.

"Well that's awkward considering I want to kiss you right now, and Luke is practically your dad." Logan said as he swooped in for the kiss.

Lorelai opened the door interrupting the moment "Hey kiddo, Grandma wants to head to Hartford in 15 minutes."

"Your car!" Rory said. "It's parked at Luke's , I'll walk you there." Rory said walking back into the house to get their jackets.

They walked to Luke's in a comfortable silence. "Promise me you'll call me if you need anything today, even if it's just snacks. I'll be at Honor's for the day with Charlotte and Mollie."

"Charlotte and Mollie?" Rory asked.

"Honor's twin girls, they are 2 and rule the roost. I have yet to say the word no to them." Logan said smiling. "She wanted to name one of them Lola, I may have over reacted when she mentioned it."

"Lola?!" Rory said offended her once almost sister in law almost stole her first borns name.

"Yea I know, she said I had to give her a valid reason or the name was her's." Logan said.

"And what did you tell her?" Rory prodded.

"I told her about the time, we were laying in bed one night talking about things, about how many kids we'd have one day. We agreed that we'd have a Lorelai the 3rd and call her Lola." Logan said.

"Logan, I've only ever wanted a Lola with you. Remember that." Rory said as he opened the door for her.

"Hop in I'll drop you off at home before I get on the highway. I know you Gilmore's don't like to exert yourselves."

"You're lucky Taylor didn't have this bad boy towed. You were in a half hour parking zone…"

"We're's Stars Hallow's impound lot anyways.?"

"Oh it's the second car spot in Taylor's driveway. One time he had Mom's car towed while she was in Luke's. She bribed him with snickers and a pizza, and told him she'd skip the next town meeting."

"Your mother is certainly persuasive. " Logan laughed.


End file.
